Searching for new world
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Un nuevo mundo es lo que ambos buscan y juntos lo pueden encontrar.


DGM no me pertenece

 **Searching for new world**

Allen regresaba a su habitación después de haber tomado un buen baño. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca. Al entrar en ella, se lanzó a su cama para descansar un poco, pero por alguna extraña razón, su cama no era blandita como siempre.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Pesas Allen!—escuchó a alguien gritar.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Allen quitó las sábanas para encontrarse con la Noah de los sueños.

—Road, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, ¿qué más?—respondió como si aquello fuera algo tan obvio.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque te extrañaba.

— ¿Qué?—Allen definitivamente no entendía nada.

—Allen, ¿no quieres jugar?—preguntó bastante entusiasmada.

— ¿Jugar? ¿Por qué jugaría contigo?—definitivamente cada vez entendía menos.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué malo eres!—se quejó poniendo un puchero— ¡dale! ¡Juguemos!

— ¡No quiero jugar contigo! Además, quiero saber algo, ¿por qué tienes esa extraña obsesión conmigo?

— ¿Obsesión?—cuestionó extrañada—yo no estoy obsesionada contigo, Allen. Yo…—la chica se acercó lentamente a él, como un gato acecha a un ratón, abrazando su cuello suavemente—yo te quiero Allen—y lo besó por segunda vez.

Allen se quedó totalmente quieto, pero al hacerlo, sintió un poco de dolor en ese beso. ¿Lo había mordido? Road rio al ver su expresión.

—Te sonrojaste.

— ¡Tú! ¡Road!—gritó más indignado que enojado.

—Me voy Allen—Road abrió una puerta, pero antes de que se fuera por completo escuchó claramente que Allen le dijera, "yo no te quiero, Road".

El chico se quedó un poco aturdido por el beso repentino, incluyendo la mordida, así que prefirió ir a comer un poco de la gran cocina de Jerry para olvidar el asunto o por lo menos intentarlo.

Comió lentamente, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. De todas formas no podía hacerlo, ya que el objetivo de ir ahí y olvidar todo no estaba funcionando para nada.

—Allen…Allen… ¡Allen!—gritó Lavi al ver que su amigo lo ignoraba.

— ¿Lavi?—reaccionó por fin.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Allen?

— ¿A qué te refieres? No me pasa nada, Lavi.

—Claro que sí, estás muy distraído.

—No es nada—intentó negar bastante en vano.

—Sé muy bien que eso no es cierto y también conozco perfectamente la razón por la que estás así—el pelirrojo sonrió divertido—mira.

Allen tomó el pequeño espejo que Lavi le entregó, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver un espejo en todo ese asunto.

— ¿Qué quieres que vea?

—Tu reflejo.

— ¿Mi reflejo?

Allen obedeció y se miró en el pequeño objeto.

—Tu labio—indicó Lavi.

— ¿Mi la…? ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Sangre—explicó Lavi como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Es cierto, es sangre—dijo Lenalee uniéndose a ellos.

— ¿Quién te mordió Allen?

El tono de voz burlón de Lavi no le gustaba nada y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó terriblemente.

— ¡Nadie!—mintió.

—No lo niegues.

— ¡Esto no es una mordida!

—Es obvio que es una mordida, Allen-kun. Y opino que solo una persona es capaz de hacerte eso.

—Road Kamelot—dijeron al unísono.

— ¡¿Road?! ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¿Y por qué huyes?

El chico ya estaba saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa para evitar más preguntas incómodas.

Desde ese día a Road se le hizo costumbre ir a visitarlo. A veces la encontraba cuando salía de la ducha y a veces despertaba con ella dormida a su lado. La Noah solo se le colgaba encima y lo abrazaba. No la entendía. ¿Por qué él?

Esa mañana en particular la encontró durmiendo con un ligero camisón blanco, incluso se había quedado dormida sobre de él.

— ¡Otra vez tú!—le gritó.

—Qué ruidoso eres, Allen—fue la queja de ella.

— ¡Y tú muy fastidiosa! ¡No te entiendo! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué dices que me quieres? ¿Por qué me persigues? ¡¿Por qué no te lejas de mí de una maldita vez?!

Con ese último grito, Road puso una cara llena de dolor.

— ¿Así que en verdad me odias?—susurró.

— ¡Sí!—fue lo que le gritó el chico.

—Tyki tenía razón, el amor entre un Noah y un exorcista nunca dará frutos.

— ¿Amor? Road el amor no existe entre nosotros. ¡Somos enemigos! ¡Tú eres una Noah y yo un exorcista! ¡Nunca habrá nada entre nosotros!

¿Por qué su pecho dolía tanto cuando decía eso? Y la cara de dolor de Road era peor, parecía que estaba realmente herida.

La chica no le dio ninguna respuesta a Allen y simplemente abrió su puerta.

— ¿Road?—preguntó Allen un tanto arrepentido por la explosión de ira que tuvo con ella. Intentó acercarse pero los clásicos dulces afilados de Road lo rodearon.

—No me toques—el tono de voz de Road era realmente doloroso—entiendo Allen, pensé que eras diferente al resto de escoria humana, pensé que podíamos intentar algo, pero veo que solo yo me siento atraída a ti.

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Road Kamelot en serio estaba llorando?

—Road, espera, yo no…

— ¡Tú no que!—le gritó la Noah— ¿tú no me amas? Eso ya lo sé.

—Road, verás yo…—Allen ni siquiera sabía cómo mejorar las cosas.

— ¡Cállate!—uno de los dulces de Road pasó justo frente a Allen, pero logró esquivarlo con trabajo—me voy Allen.

—Road, espera, ¡no te vayas!

Ella entró a su conocida puerta, pero antes de que la cerrara Allen entró también, aunque no supo si ella no se dio cuenta o simplemente lo dejó pasar. Ese lugar era extraño. Lleno de muñecas y regalos, de velas y de dulces. Tenía un piso en forma de tablero de ajedrez y escaleras en todas partes.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué la seguí—se decía a sí mismo— ¿qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo? Road es una Noah, nuestra enemiga, pero es como si algo me dijera que no es del todo cierto, es como si me estuviera diciendo que crea en ella, que confíe. Aunque dejando eso aparte, ¿en verdad le gusto? ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿No es un poco extraño? No es como si yo la hubiera tratado especialmente bien como para que se hubiera enamorado de mí, aunque es de Road de quién hablamos, ella es extraña. Muy extraña. Pero la pregunta principal es, ¿qué siento yo por ella? Su presencia no me desagrada. Siendo totalmente honesto, sus besos tampoco. Pero, su cara de dolor y sus lágrimas hacen que mi corazón duela y mucho. ¿Yo también la amo? ¿a Road Kamelot? ¿Por qué? Ella mata humanos, mata a mis compañeros. ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Ahora la estoy persiguiendo con qué objetivo? Realmente no lo sé.

Allen entró a una habitación completamente blanca, en el centro se hallaba Road de pie, de espaldas a él y mirando al suelo. Probablemente ella ya sabía que él estaba ahí, pero aun así se acercó sigilosamente. Se agachó lo suficiente para poder observar su rostro. Las lágrimas seguían ahí.

— ¿Road?—ella lo miró sin ánimos.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? No puedes estar aquí, este lugar es solo mío.

— ¿Tuyo? ¿Nadie más entra aquí?

—Nadie. Me gusta estar sola en ocasiones.

Allen le sonrió.

—Entiendo ese sentimiento, te acostumbras tanto a estar solo que empiezas a disfrutar de esa soledad.

—Me sorprende que alguien que siempre está rodeado de amigos entienda eso.

—Ahora tengo amigos, pero casi siempre estuve solo.

—Yo igual—confesó ella.

— ¿Tú igual?—su expresión decía que no quería hablar del tema, así que preguntó otra cosa—Road, ¿por qué te gusto?

Ella sonrió débilmente antes de contestar.

—Porque eres diferente Allen. Te contaré una historia que solo el Conde sabe.

— ¿Segura?—Allen no sentía que contarle la historia fuera lo correcto, pero ella sin siquiera responder inició la anécdota.

—Antes de que mis memorias de Noah surgieran, yo era una niña huérfana. Vivía en una iglesia en dónde constantemente era repudiada por mi personalidad. Sufría acoso en todo momento de parte de todos mis compañeros. Las hermanas y el Padre no hacían nada, fingían que no sabían nada de la situación. Me hicieron de todo, me arrojaban libros, me empujaban de las escaleras, tiraban mi comida. Desde ese momento, dejé de tener fe en la humanidad. Pero llegaron las pesadillas y el dolor, poco a poco me iban consumiendo. El Padre pensó que estaba poseída, pero justo cuando iban a exorcizarme, mis ojos se volvieron dorados y aparecieron los 7 estigmas en mi frente, por lo que ahora pensaron que en vez de estar poseída, sería una buena ofrenda a Dios.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó Allen perturbado.

—Iban a darme en sacrificio. ¿Acaso esos eran realmente corderos de Dios? ¿Sacrificando a una niña lograrían alcanzar el reino de Dios?

— ¿Y qué pasó?—le preguntó el chico dudoso.

—Antes de que lograran hacerlo, mis dulces aparecieron por primera vez y los maté. Maté a todos y cada uno de ellos. Ahí en medio de cuerpos y sangre, el Conde me encontró.

—Road, eso es…

— ¿Horrible?—terminó ella—, lo sé, por eso odio a la humanidad que solo piensa en sí mismos y en la salvación de sus almas, pero que a la vez destruye a los de su misma especie sin importarle nada.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera—meditó Allen.

—Es por eso que eres diferente, tú salvas humanos y akumas por igual, no haces distinción alguna. Un exorcista que lucha por el bien de los akumas. ¡Qué irónico! Al ver que eras tan amable pensé que tal vez tú podrías llegar a querer a alguien como yo—Road terminó su relato con una triste sonrisa.

—Road, yo…

Ella volvió a bajar su rostro, mirando nuevamente al suelo.

—No te preocupes Allen, no te conté esto para que sientas lástima por mí.

— ¿Lástima? Si en realidad somos muy parecidos. ¿Por qué habría de tenerte lástima? Has vivido con toda tu familia, amándote por quien eres, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces no necesitas que a tu lado estén esa basura de personas que no te valoran.

—Allen…

—Además yo, cuando venía hacia aquí, estaba reflexionando y aunque no sabía que nombre ponerle en ese momento, ahora lo entiendo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Road no entendía nada de lo que Allen decía, ya que no hablaba de algo en concreto.

—Road…tú…yo—el chico suspiró— ¿qué tan difícil es decirlo?—se acercó a ella, la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos—Road, yo te quiero.

—Allen…—susurró ella antes de que él tímidamente anulara la distancia entre ellos, besándola.

Fue apenas un pequeño beso, pero fue suficiente para asegurarse de que era amor lo que sentía por aquella Noah. Cuando se alejó, se encontraba completamente sonrojado.

— ¡Yo también te quiero, Allen!—dijo Road emocionada, lanzándose a sus brazos para volver a besarlo.

Ese lugar tan extraño se había convertido en el lugar favorito de ambos. Cada vez que podía, Road abría su puerta en la habitación de Allen para que llegara a su lugar secreto y pasaban horas y horas conversando y riendo. Uno de los principales temas de conversación, era por supuesto la guerra que libraban en contra del otro. Road prometió no matar más humanos ni utilizar a los akumas, mientras Allen le prometió que no dañaría a su familia.

Road también le contó el verdadero propósito del Conde.

—El conde crea akumas y busca destruir el corazón para así alcanzar los tres días de oscuridad. En ellos solo la gente pura y de buen corazón sobrevivirá, en cambio la gente con alma podrida desaparecerá, así el mundo volverá a tener paz y la maldad no existirá, tal y como sucedió en el diluvio universal. Los Noah somos los elegidos por Dios para esta misión. Los exorcistas usualmente son personas con mucha determinación pero a la vez mucho dolor, es por eso que logran ser compatibles con la inocencia, tienen la misión de protegerla, pero el Vaticano le dio otro significado para obtener poder. Fue ahí cuando el Conde creo su ejército de akumas, utilizamos el dolor y odio de los humanos hacia la humanidad y hacia Dios. La creación de akumas, purifica el mundo. Alejamos de los humanos a los que serían una escoria y peligro para ellos. Tal vez pienses que no es el mejor método, pero lo que nosotros buscamos es eliminar el mal del mundo, el cual en su mayoría son las que dicen ser fieles a Dios.

Road también le contó ampliamente sobre el plan de primeros, segundos y terceros exorcistas. Allen al conocer todos esos secretos, ya no sabía qué pensar y comenzó a dudar de la Orden. Aunque Road le dijo que no le había contado todo para confundirlo, ella solo quería que dejara de vivir en la ignorancia de estos asuntos tan importantes.

Unos días después se encontraron en el campo de batalla, mientras intentaban recuperar un fragmento de inocencia. No pelearon entre ellos y Road solo evitaba los ataques de Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi. Su plan era fingir y luego irse de allí. Pero estaba tan distraída con Allen, observando que los akumas no lo dañaran que cuando se había retirado de la escena, Kanda logró capturarla. Podía librarse de sus ataduras pero no quiso hacer nada contra ese exorcista.

Allen se percató de ello, por lo que destruyó a unos akumas que le estorbaban el camino y corrió hasta ella.

Kanda la acorraló poniendo a mugen en su cuello, mientras Lavi y Lenalee la amenazaban con sus propias inocencias. Road rio ante la escena, aparentando.

— ¿Creen que pueden dañarme?

Pero nadie se esperaba que Allen empujara a sus tres compañeros lejos de ella.

—Road, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, pero ¿qué haces?

— ¡Estúpido brote de habas!—le gritó Kanda enojado— ¿qué demonios haces?

—Allen, ya la teníamos.

Solo hasta ese momento fue cuando Allen se percató de lo que había hecho. A él solo le importaba salvar a Road y no pensó en cómo podrían haber reaccionado sus compañeros. Y eso que sabía bien que Road no estaba en real peligro y aun así actuó precipitadamente.

— ¿Allen-kun, la estás defendiendo?—preguntó Lenalee sin poder creérselo.

Allen miró a Road y luego a sus compañeros.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir pero Road lo interrumpió.

— ¡No digas nada Allen!—pero él decidió ignorar su pedido.

—Sí—aceptó firmemente—no permitiré que toquen a Road.

—Allen-kun, ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué? Primeros, segundos y terceros exorcistas, ¡¿qué clases de personas hay en la Orden que crean este tipo de cosas?! ¿y se dicen ser hijos de Dios? ¡Bah! ¡Patrañas!—Allen se estaba enojando, Road tomaba su mano para tranquilizarlo— ¡lo que hacen está mal! ¡son unos engreídos que solo quieren poder!

—Allen, pero ¿qué dices?

— ¡Digo que, renuncio a ser un exorcista! ¡a permanecer en la Orden!—el ahora ex exorcista se quitó su saco negro y lo arrojó al suelo sin contener su furia—¡me voy con Road! Y para que lo sepan, llevo un mes saliendo con ella.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, yo la amo.

— ¡Traidor!—le escupió Kanda.

Road sabía que no le harían daño a Allen, pero su mejor opción era hacer aparecer su puerta y jalarlo dentro.

—Ahora han perdido a su candidato más fuerte, ¿qué harán ahora que Allen Walker es de los nuestros?—les dijo Road antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Lo último que vieron los exorcistas fue a Allen tomar los labios de Road bruscamente.

Poco tiempo después, Allen despertó como el decimocuarto Noah y con su poder destructor sería quien llevaría aquella guerra su fin. Por lo que ahora comenzaba junto a Road y los Noah un nuevo camino, buscando un nuevo y mejor mundo.


End file.
